The Red Rose of Death
by Mina Roze
Summary: I suck at summaries so I will give you a few words of warning. WARNINGS... Suicide, superstition or religion what ever you want to call it YAOI, maybe lemon in later chaps, possible language use, and it may make you look at Red Roses in a different way.
1. The Pain of Past and Future Pain to Hold

**Important to read!**

I'm going to change my writing style just a bit for the rest of my stories if I like it that is. To let you know my pc has been messing up so I may have to hit enter before I can change it back to lets say not having italics? Ok this is a SasuNaru woot! I can't really say which is my first SasuNaru but this is one of them! Ok now onto the main reason I'm having you read this.

_Italics mean flashback or dream_

_Italics with underlining mean thoughts_

**Bold means I'm going to a different scene or people or a time skip**

**Ex) At the house...**

_**This means that I'm ending the chapter or beginning it**_

In this story I have made up a religion or superstition, which ever you want to call it, for the Uchiha Clan. Bits and pieces of it will be typed throughout the story and will be centered like so.

Now that everything is out of the way I shall begin the chapter.

_**Chapter One**_

"_Mother look what I got for you!" The young raven haired boy ran up to his mother._

"_Oh Sasuke it's a rose!" She looked more carefully and then spoke trying not to scare the boy. "I can't accept that rose Sasuke. You see it's just not pretty."  
"What are you talking about Mother! It's scarlet red peddles and so vibrant and lively and the deep blood red toward the center just compliments the scarlet to well that I doubt there is any other flower prettier than this one! Also look how proudly it stands on it's nice green stem!"_

"_Sasuke, that rose is cursed. You need to get rid of it."  
"Cursed?" Just then Itachi walked into the room._

"_The Red Rose of Death. I see it has caught my otouto's eye."_

"_Hello Itachi. Anyway, Sasuke that rose brings nothing but bad luck especially to the one it choses as it's victim."_

"_Mother! Nothing so pretty could be so evil!"  
"Sasuke you should get rid of it before your father gets here." Just then his father walks into the room._

"_Sasuke! GET RID OF THAT THING NOW!"_

"_but..."  
"DAMN IT! NO BUTS! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU GET RID OF IT!"_

_**A year later**_

"_It's said that you bloom tonight my flower. I don't know how I've gotten to keep you this long." Itachi walks into Sasuke's room._

"_You haven't gotten rid of that thing I see Sasuke." Ever since Sasuke kept the flower Itachi stopped calling him otouto and their relationship fell apart in one night._

"_Yeah but what would you care?" Sasuke said still hurt from that one night._

"_I don't care simple as that." Itachi walked out of the room not even bothering to look at his brother._

"_Itachi..." Sasuke said hoping Itachi would come back and love him like he used to. _

_It was now eleven at night and Sasuke sat by his window. The peddles of the rose began to spread farther and farther apart revealing the layers of scarlet and blood red that had always made Sasuke's eyes go wide. This time Sasuke couldn't stop staring at it. It was like the flower was chaining him to the floor and not willing to ever let him go. Sasuke didn't want to leave either. He became entranced in the different values of red that the flower was turning. Sasuke became dizzy and passed out._

_**The next night...**_

"_Itachi...Why Itachi why did you kill them!?"_

"_To test my container."_

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat. _That dream again..._

He slowly took in his surroundings, it was now two in the morning and tonight wasn't the night to have that dream. Sasuke sighs and looks at the seemingly sleeping blond still wrapped up in his arms. Naruto rolls over and looks into Sasuke's eyes.

"That dream?" Is all the blond asks before lightly kissing Sasuke's lips.

"Yeah... You should..."  
"Sasuke you have to let that stuff go. What happened happened because it was going to anyway not because of that flower."  
"You're right, Naruto. I do need to stop blaming myself." Sasuke kisses Naruto on the cheek, making him blush. "Lets get some sleep." Naruto rolls back over and curls into Sasuke's arms once again, both soon falling into a deep slumber.

Sasuke was the first to wake up of the two. He looks over at Naruto and sees him still sleeping like a baby. Sasuke checks the time..._six in the morning?_ Him and Naruto had to be ready for the mission in an half hour, so much for a shower. Sasuke softly shook Naruto until he woke up. They both ran to get dressed and then to the kitchen for a quick breakfast and coffee, like Naruto ever really needed coffee. It was now 6:25 and they only have about five minutes to get to the meeting spot, it was an ANBU's job to never and I mean never be late to leave, coming back was another story. The two rush out the door and neither of them knew how they made it in time but they did. Gaara and Shikamaru were waiting for them.

"What a drag... For once I get here early and then, of course, someone else is nearly late."

"Sorry, I must have bumped the alarm in the middle of the night.."  
"That is so like you Naruto."

"Are we going to get moving or stand here and get yelled at later?" Asked the annoyed Gaara, Sasuke was spacing out. They put on their masks and leave the village.

It blooms every ten years and yet it never sleeps.

Beware it's colors and beware it's trance.

For once it choses you consecutively twice...

"Hey Suke, what's up?" Asked Naruto with concern.

"You know, my fox, I don't like to be called that."  
"But you let Itachi call you it. Plus I let you call me your fox."

"Tell me my fox, if your first love called you something wouldn't you want to cherish it for only you and him or her?"

"I guess so." Naruto began to frown. Again he was reminded that Sasuke did still have feelings for Itachi.

"Don't worry about it. It's just that in about two days it blooms again." (A/N: Gaara and Neji can't hear any of this.)

"That's right you do still believe in that, though personally I think it's a bunch of bull shit. Oh well, all the same I'm here for you."

"Thanks Naruto. Watch out!!" Sasuke had just noticed that there was kunai knives headed straight for Naruto. Sasuke knew Naruto couldn't dodge them in time and, on a whim, pulled out his own knife and blocked all the ones tainted with poison and the others hitting Sasuke, who started to fall to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto rushes down and manages to catch Sasuke before he hit the ground. The other two had seen what happened and were currently looking for those that had set the trap or threw the knives. "Sasuke, can you hear me?"

Sasuke was out cold. The knives had cut in pretty deep and Naruto needed to at least stop the bleeding. Naruto starts putting his recent medical ninja training to use and stops the blood from flowing out of Sasuke's wounds, but he couldn't close up the wounds do to his training hadn't gotten that far yet. Naruto carefully sits Sasuke up against a tree. After about five more minutes, Gaara and Neji arrive to Naruto's aid.

"How's it looking Naruto?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know. He's not in any danger of his life but I don't think he could travel either."

"Ah this is just great."  
"What do we do Shika?"  
"We need to wait until he wakes up at least so we can plan on what to do. We can't set up a fire or anything for it may attract others. The people that threw the kunai were hired by the Akatsuki."

"That means that the Akatsuki most know that we're coming."

"Yes, I think it's safe to assume so."

"Naruto..." Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.

"Sasuke, good your awake."

"Shika you could sound more concerned and less business like."

"Naruto it was your not being business like that caused this situation." Snapped Gaara, who had been silent until now.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I believe that it is in the best interest of the mission that we leave Sasuke here."  
"What we can't do that, after all, we are dealing with the Akatsuki here." Complained Naruto.

"Naruto, they're more after you and Gaara more than they are after Sasuke. I don't even see why the Hokage put you on this mission. Sasuke, do you think you could recover enough within a day and catch up?"  
"Yeah, it should be no problem." Naruto looks at Sasuke worried. "Don't worry my fox. I'll be alright."  
"But...What about..."  
"Don't worry. There may be two more days, but there is still three more nights, This one and then the next two. I'll be okay."  
"Sasuke what if?"  
"He won't come. Remember he doesn't give a shit about me." Sasuke gave Naruto a fake smile.

"All right. Sasuke stay safe." Sasuke shook his head.

"All right lets go Naruto! There's at least two more hours of day light remaining!" The other three leave.

**Midnight.**

Sasuke started to shiver a bit, he was still unable to move. He sighs and looks to his right. His eyes go wide. _That rose...But how I've had to have looked over there at least five times! _Sasuke began to panic. He never expected that the Red Rose of Death would be here of all places. Sasuke couldn't help himself, he reached over and picked the rose from its resting spot. He brings it to his face and smells it's lovely scent. When he went to put it down his body wouldn't let him. It was as if some other force made it impossible to do so.

The power of the flower,

Lies strong in the midnight hour.

Sasuke tries to get up so he could start to catch up with Naruto, but is stopped by an all too familiar hand around his neck and over his mouth. A dark figure appears in front of him.

"Hello Sasuke." The hands move themselves down to Sasuke's waist.

"Hello foolish little brother." Came a voice from behind.

"Itachi..." Sasuke couldn't say more. Itachi hadn't put his hands anywhere but Sasuke's neck in so long that now this attention from his brother was too overwhelming with emotions that Sasuke couldn't speak or struggle. Itachi smirks and brings his mouth to Sasuke's ear.

"Your coming with us to our base. There is much to be done."  
"No Itachi let me go!" Sasuke started to struggle, but was too weak from his wounds to do so. Itachi grabs his brother's neck and strangles him until he loses conciseness.

_Sasuke's POV._

"_Itachi..." I said as I walked into his room on a Friday night like I always do or used to do. "Won't you pay attention to me Nii-san? After all it is Friday and mother and father aren't home."_

"_Go away Sasuke."  
"But Itachi." I take a few more steps towards his bed. "Tonight is play night." Before he said anything he threw some kunai at me cutting my arms._

"_No Sasuke." I couldn't understand. I had asked him yesterday and he was excited about it. I did get that rose yesterday. I wasn't going to take no for an answer. He could at least let me sleep by him._

"_Can I at least sleep by you?" I ask right next to his bed. He suddenly rolls over and grabs onto my forearm with a tight enough grip that it made me whence. "Itachi your hurting me!" I yelled in protest._

"_I hate you Sasuke. Don't come near me for anything like that ever again." He said tightening his grip again._

"_Itachi, what are you saying?" I asked in disbelief of what he had just said. Itachi used his full force and I could hear my bones break and rip through my skin. I cry out and then here him say, "I don't love you anymore, not even as a brother." He lets go of my arm and I just fall to the floor in both emotional and physical pain._

Normal POV

Sasuke wakes up shaking from the dream he had. His shoulders hurt and he didn't know why until he looked around. He was in a jail cell with his hands held high above his head by chains and only a small window which allowed some sun light to come into the cell. Sasuke looked to his right and there was that same red rose in a flower pot. He began to recall the events from the night before and slowly made a plan for getting out of where he was currently located. Just then someone's foot steps are heard coming down the stairs. Sasuke looks up to recognize, from photos he had seen, that his visitor was Deidara of the Akatsuki.

"Hey, hm." Sasuke didn't respond just stared at him. "I can only guess that your not happy knowing that your going to be used as bait for the Kyuubi kid hm." Sasuke's eyes go wide.

"You better not hurt him!" Sasuke screams.

"Oh I see I hit a button hm." Sasuke looked away. "Itachi said that he has something special for you at night, not this one though but the next." Sasuke tenses up.

"Do you know what that might be?" Asked Sasuke once again meeting Deidara's eyes.

"He wouldn't say hm." With that Deidara left Sasuke to think about what he had said alone in the jail. _The night that Deidara was talking about is the night that the flower blooms once again. Could it be that he'd actually do that? No he wouldn't would he?_

Sasuke tries to stand up, which in turn would take some weight off of his shoulders, but failed. His legs were too weak to keep himself up and his arms too tired to pull his weight up onto his feet anyway. All Sasuke could do was sit there and watch the sun go across the sky until it was night. Sasuke couldn't help, but look at the rose in the night time, it was always the prettiest at night. Yeah it's really pretty and all but definitely dangerous. If only the Uchiha clan had allowed children of younger than ten to go to church then maybe all these things wouldn't have happened. Apparently it was also said that if they did allow this it would certainly happen. What twisted wickedness.

"_Hello is anyone home?" Asked the poor confused boy who had just returned home. "Mother? Father? Nii-san?" No answers came from within the house. He was alone. "That's right it's Wednesday, the rest of the family went to church. I don't see why I can't go." Complained the raven haired boy._

Sasuke wakes up. When did he fall asleep? He really didn't know and didn't care at the moment, right now it was noon and the sun was shining brightly on him, dehydrating him quicker than he would become sitting in a jail as a prisoner. Sasuke hears some footsteps and is relieved to see that it wasn't Deidara this time. Who was it? Sasuke hadn't seen his picture before and the Hokage was 100 percent certain that they had pictures of all the Akatsuki. He walks up to the cell door and uses a key to get in. He was carrying two cups and a jug. He sits in front of Sasuke and pours water into both cups and puts one up to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke turns his head away from the cup, not trusting what's in it.

"It's not poison. My name is Tobi. They said that Tobi most bring you water. Tobi's a good boy." Sasuke still doesn't accept it. "Would it help if Tobi drank some first?" Sasuke doesn't respond, but still Tobi picks up the other cup and takes a drink. "See it won't hurt you." Sasuke turned back to the cup and took a few sips knowing that if he drank it too fast he would probably throw up. In a few minutes Tobi and Sasuke had finished with the jug and Tobi picked it up. "Tobi must leave now."  
"Tobi..." Sasuke didn't know exactly what he was saying, but he says it anyhow, "Please stay and talk a bit."

"Tobi would like to, but the rest wouldn't like Tobi to."  
"I see, then please do go." Tobi gets up and re locks the cell door then leaves back up the stairs.

Sasuke looks to the window, time seemed to be going by so slow. He shifts a bit, the fact that tonight was the night made Sasuke uneasy. Also the fact that Itachi had something planned tonight meant nothing but bad news for Sasuke. He tries to stand up again and this time is successful. The weight lifted from his arms is a big relief to Sasuke, but it is short lived. Sasuke's legs give on him and he falls to the ground, the chains tugging on his arms, in turn, dislocating one of his shoulders making him cry out. Sasuke carefully relocates his shoulder making sure this time not to cry out in pain, he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. He tries to stand up a lot more times, but fails at all of them.

Sasuke looks out the window to realize that it was dark. By the positioning of the moon he would say it was about eight at night already. He hears footsteps and instantly his body tenses up without him wanting it to. As the figure steps into the moon light Sasuke can tell that it's not Itachi, but rather Kisame.

"So your the one that Itachi has been talking about." Sasuke doesn't respond. "You know, Sasuke, I don't like you. I, as a matter of fact, hate you." They had never met. Why would Kisame hate him?  
"If you hate me so much why did you come down here."  
"To see you be miserable in some of your final hours. It's quite entertaining."

"Your a sick bastard just like your profile says." Sasuke smirks.

"I'd watch it kid. In the state your in it wouldn't be even a work out to kill you."  
"You want to bet?" Sasuke saw this as his chance to maybe escape or die faster, he really didn't know.

"Why I outta..."  
"KISAME GET THE FUCK UP HERE!" Screamed someone from above.

"You got lucky kid." Kisame leaves mumbling something that Sasuke couldn't hear.

Sasuke tries to stand up with all of his strength this time. Final hour is all that was in his mind. Was Itachi really going to kill him before the rose bloomed? Maybe after? He didn't want to wait and find out, nor did he want to stick around and see the Red Rose of Death bloom again. He gets up onto his legs and makes sure that they'll hold before he pulls out a pin from his hair and begins to unlock his shackles. _Got it! One down only one more to go. _Sasuke looks at the moon again. _Shit! It really took me that long to unlock that damned thing? This will be cutting it close. Maybe 11:30 I'll get it by. That only gives me a half an hour to get the fuck out of here. Damn._ He begins on the other shackle.

Sasuke finally gets the shackle off of his other arm and runs to the door to begin also unlocking it. In a few minutes he had it unlocked and began to take a step out when he heard foot steps coming down the stairs. He freezes and looks to his left and sees a wall, to his right was another wall and the stairs, in front of him was another wall. Sasuke had nowhere to go or hide, all he could do was run back into his cell and hope that he could fend off who ever was coming down those stairs.

"Otouto, I've come for you." Otouto rings throughout Sasuke's mind, clouding his thoughts. He says standing where he is and looks through the bars at Itachi. "I see that you have gotten out. How cute."  
"Why the sudden flatteries?"

"Aw, come on otouto I love you."  
"Bull shit! I won't believe that! No matter how much I want to."  
Itachi walks into the cell and moves closer to his brother, who kept moving closer and closer to the wall that the rose was located near.

"Don't be afraid. This bond between you and me ends tonight. I suggest you enjoy what you can."

Itachi grabs onto Sasuke's arms and pins them above his head. He presses his lips against Sasuke's, his tongue licking the lower lip begging to be let it. Sasuke allows the tongue to enter, loving what was happening but yet it hurt almost too much to enjoy. Something bad was going to happen within 15 minutes and Sasuke knew it, and couldn't do anything about it. Itachi brings one of his hands down Sasuke's torso and then up his short, removing it. He moves his face back and looks at his younger brother trembling. He lets both of Sasuke's arms go and fall to his side. Itachi then grabs onto Sasuke pulling him to the center of the cell to where the moon shined right on him. Sasuke couldn't move, he desperately wanted to. All he could do was watch as Itachi brought the Red Rose of Death to a 90 degree angle within the moon light, a straight foot away from Sasuke. He then grabs his knife.

"I'll end it here."

Sasuke sat there and watched as Itachi sat in front of him and put the knife down. Itachi then grabs Sasuke's right arm and fractures it the same way he had done many years ago. Sasuke couldn't cry out, tears began to run down his face as he watches his brother tilt his head and kiss him one more time. Itachi then picks up his knife and slits his own wrist. With the blood pouring from it, he raises it above Sasuke's head and drenches Sasuke's hair with his blood. Itachi then brings the knife to his own throat and, just a minute before the rose is supposed to bloom, cuts a deep gash in it. Blood squirts all over Sasuke but no where else. Itachi's body lays motionless on the ground in front of Sasuke and then something weird begins to happen.

The rose spreads its peddles and turns to pure ice, shattering on contact with the air. The shards begin to form circles around Sasuke with some strange lettering in between the circles. Immense chakra follows upward from the carvings and vines begin to move toward Sasuke's right arm. It slowly crawls up from his hand and then into the open fracture, the chakra following right behind it. Sasuke screams and it continues all throughout the night and finally ends at six in the morning. He falls to the floor unable to move from the shock and pain he was in from the nights events. Sasuke manages to look at his right arm, the fracture was still there. On his upper arm, half way between is elbow and shoulder, is a red rose just like the Red Rose of Death. He can feel the strong amount of chakra there and recognizes it from the night. It was the flower's all right, there was no mistaking it. Just then he hears many foot steps come down the stairs.

"What the fuck has happened down here. Screaming and that...that...chakra?!" Exclaimed the Leader. They all look and see Sasuke lying on the floor, still covered in Itachi's blood but no sight of his body.

"Where's Itachi hm?"

"WHAT!"

"Kisame, please calm down."

"Fuck you." He advances into the cell. "Where the fuck is Itachi you little bitch!" Sasuke doesn't move an inch, he isn't even affected by Kisame's words. "I asked you where Itachi is BITCH!" Kisame picks up Sasuke by the neck and slams him against the wall. "WHERE IS HE!"

"Kisame, Tobi knows. Tobi will tell you everything Tobi can if you just put him down gently." Kisame puts Sasuke back to laying on the floor.

"What should we do, Leader? We need Itachi for our plan to work."  
"We have no choice but to abandon the hide out and regroup. Tobi your in the organization now. We must leave, now."  
"Tobi will catch up. Tobi has something to do."

"Fine Tobi." The Leader tosses Tobi a piece of paper. "We'll be there and we'll take that route. You can find us there." The rest of the Akatsuki leave.

Tobi walks over to the now trembling Sasuke. He carefully splints the fracture and grabs a bright blue cloth. Slowly he begins to wrap the rose on Sasuke's arm with the cloth. Once done he sticks a note in it.

"You are the only one that can remove this cloth and read the note. It will explain everything. I must go now." Tobi leaves the area, leaving Sasuke trembling on the floor.

_**End of Chapter.**_

Wow! A lot happened in this chapter! Also a lot of words and thought was put into this. Now with this story I will only update on the weekends on Friday or Saturday. When I post this it will be Saturday for me and maybe some other day for others, but I will let you figure out the differences. Please review and thanks to all that have read this and my other stories It is you people that keep me writing and keep me happy to be writing it

Naii out!


	2. Leaving Again

_Ok I lost everything on my last computer(I'm very discouraged to continue AMTLWF (A moment to long waited for) for it didn't get that many reviews on the last chapter(So I'm continuing this story because I got the most WARM and FUZZY review for it It was or is from Rokugatsu-Nin Thanks bunches! So I've decided to continue this fic thanks to her and I'm dedicating this chapter to her Now a review of my writing style in this fic_

_1. __Italics are dreams or flash backs_

2._ Italics with underlining are thoughts_

3. **Bold means that I am doing a time skip or switch of location.**

4. _**This means that I am starting or ending the chapter**_

5. In this story I have made up a religion or superstition, which ever you want to call it, for the Uchiha Clan. Bits and pieces of it will be typed throughout the story and will be centered like so.

6. _**Bold with Italics is just for switching POV'S. I'll mostly stick with regular POV, but with Sasuke it just might be easier to type as him you know? If I suck at it then...I'll work on it**_

Ok now that everything is taken care of I will begin the chapter. I decided that I'm not going to tell you what happened with Naruto's team because I figured small flashbacks and dialog will be sufficient enough for it. Sorry if I disappointed someone

_**Chapter 2**_

He wakes up panting heavily while taking in his surroundings. The white sheets covering his body and all the white in the room told him that he was in the hospital. His breathing becomes steady and he lifts up his right arm. It is no longer broken thanks to the medics of the hospital. Medicines these days go figure. He then moves his eyes up to the bandage on his arm and slowly starts to remember the past events. The bandage is still covered in blood and he can tell it hasn't been changed. Tobi was right with what he said. No one but him and Sasuke could take the bandage off. Sasuke starts to move his hand to the bandage when he heard the door open.

"Sasuke!" Naruto runs up to Sasuke and hugs him tightly. "You had me so worried!" Just then Gaara, Shikamaru and Tsunade walk into the room.

"Hey kid. How are you doing?"

Sasuke doesn't respond. He really didn't know how too. I mean come on he just recently witnessed his own brother kill himself right in front of his own eyes. How should he respond..? It hits him that they didn't know that night's events so he sighs and waits for someone else to break the silence. Of course it's Naruto who does.

"Sasuke..." Naruto says slowly, finally removing himself from the hug.

"I'm not in the mood for talking about it."

"How troublesome. All Hokage-sama and I want to know is what happened a week ago."

"A week?!"

"Yes, Sasuke. You've been asleep for a week. In that time Naruto and Gaara kept notes of your body movements while you were sleeping. We didn't and still don't know what the hell the Akatsuki did to you." All the eyes seem to turn to Sasuke.

"They did nothing... There is nothing wrong with me. I just angered one of them."

"Itachi?" Once Gaara had said it he then knew that the name would be taboo. Sasuke's body begins to shake as he slowly wraps his arms around himself and pulls his knees to his chest."Gaara why did you have to go and say that! You should know already that Sasuke has always had problems with his clan!" Naruto snaps."Naruto, no need for yelling. Besides you should notice that this time he's acting more hurt instead of angry about revenge."

Naruto looks at the shaking body on the bed. He slowly makes his way to sitting on the edge of the bed and puts on arm around Sasuke's back. Naruto leans into Sasuke's ear and whispers "Was it the rose?" Sasuke's eyes seem to have a wall break as tears steadily began to run down Sasuke's face. Naruto pulls Sasuke into his chest hiding the tears running down the Uchiha's face from the other three in the room."What did you say?" Demands the Hokage, but only out of worry.

"I've sworn to secret with Sasuke on what I said. If he wants to tell you about it when he's done crying then so be it. I really don't care." Naruto begins to rub circles around the Uchiha's back, slowly calming him.

"So, what's under the bandage?" Asked Shikamaru with curious intent."We don't know. It won't come off." Sasuke slowly begins to lift his head up again.

"Thank-you Naruto..." He quietly whispers to his lover.

"Anytime." Naruto puts on one of his cheesy smiles that everyone that knows him loves.

"Sasuke, can you tell us anything about that night?" Sasuke nods and swipes away the remaining tears from his eyes and face.

"First off, Itachi is dead...Don't ask how...I won't answer. The rest of the Akatsuki ran off in the morning, after finding out that Itachi was dead... Kisame wasn't happy at all... Tobi..." Sasuke thinks for a minute. He remembers the note. "Tobi was the one that put this bandage on my arm."

"Can you remove it?"

"No..." Naruto knows that Sasuke was lying, but he also knows that there is a reason behind it.

"So, what do we do now Hokage-sama?"

"I think it's safe to assume that the Akatsuki have retreated to re-group.""I agree.""For now we rest up and prepare for when they have re-grouped."

"Hai!"

"Before I go... Sasuke eventually we'll need to see and examine whatever is under that bandage. Also how Itachi died.""Suicide." Is all that came out of the Uchiha's mouth. Everyone else looked at Sasuke with a state of shook and disbelief on their faces. "Most of the blood on me was Itachi's. He slit his wrists first then cut his own throat at such an angle that the blood splattered all over me..." Sasuke begins to curl up into his little ball again.

"Sasuke..." Naruto was hurt and angry. Angry that Itachi could do such a thing and hurt to see how much it affected Sasuke. He stands up from the bed. "I'm going to go get some ramen. I'll be back in about an hour. Okay Sasuke?" He nods. Naruto leaves and soon the other three leave as well.

Finally alone again Sasuke reaches over to the bandage and slowly begins to unravel it. The cloth falls to the bed revealing the scarlet rose underneath. Sasuke carefully finds the note in the bloody cloth and picks it up. He unfolds it and is startled to see the bandage now white again. He focuses on the note once again.

Dear Sasuke,

I see that yet another person has been chosen by the Rose. There is a way to get rid of it before it gets rid of you. You will find nothing in scriptures of the Uchiha clan for this was purely my own experimentation. I too was chosen by the rose and am living to tell its secrets. Through I will not write them down. You must leave Konoha and come find the Akatsuki... OR you could go back to Orochimaru. He hasn't moved his base in years. So if you remember where his last base was then you will probably be able to find him no problem. Be prepared for anything if you decide to come. Also you may have to help out the Akatsuki while you are with me. Remember BE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING! I hope you will come to me soon.

-Tobi

_Leave Konoha?! Is this guy nuts! People have just come to accept me again. Naruto is finally starting to forgive me. If I leave everything will be lost!._ He looks at the flower on his arm. _But if I stay here... they'll probably take me into intensive custody and try to figure out what this is... I doubt they'll believe me about some rose. Leaving it is I guess._

He gets up from his bed and goes to the drawers where his ANBU closes have been kept for him. They have been cleaned of all the blood and surprisingly there are no stains. Sasuke quickly changes. He knows that he most leave as soon as possible. He grabs the bandage on the bed and begins to wrap up the flower but curiosity got to him. Sasuke slowly lifts up his left hand and places it on the flower.

A surge of pain shocks through his body as immense chakra flows through ever inch of his body. He manages not to scream and, when to pain stops, he removes his hand. His onyx eyes widen, as the chakra is so dense that black has outlined the pedals of the rose and it looks as though black veins are running up the stem. The chakra slowly resides back into the mark of the rose. Sasuke breaths heavily from the sudden come and go of power, but soon has control of his body once again. It was almost no different than the curse mark except the power difference. He quickly wraps it back up, making sure not to touch it again.

Sasuke finds his backpack and looks to see what is still inside. Inside is his ANBU mask, Konoha headband, some weapons, food (but not much), money, and... Sasuke's entire body freezes as his eyes fall upon another headband. He picks it up and smells it. Itachi's scent was still on it. The scratch through the middle clearly defined. Sasuke holds it to his heart and then puts it in his bag. Just as Sasuke gets his bag on his back, Naruto walks into the room.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Naruto had worry in his eyes.

"I'm leaving Naruto. Konoha just isn't for me.""You've been back for two years, Sasuke!"

"And now I'm ending the time that is slowly ticking away the seconds that count how long I've been here.""It's the Rose isn't it!" Naruto was clearly upset and Sasuke couldn't blame him. "Don't go it alone! Let me come with you!" Sasuke walks up to Naruto."You sound like Sakura." Sasuke laughs a bit before looking straight into the blonde's eyes. "I can't take you with me. I won't stay with Orochimaru. This time it's the Akatsuki and that's way too dangerous for my little fox."

Naruto looks down to the ground. "I won't let you leave!"

Sasuke picks up the blonde's head and pulls Naruto's lips to his own, catching the blonde off guard. Sasuke slips his tongue into the blonde's mouth and then slowly makes the kiss deeper and more passionate. Naruto becomes too seduced that when Sasuke pulls away all he can do is look into the dark abyss of the other's eyes, getting lost in them. He feels a thump on his neck and passes out. Before losing consciences his last thought was _shit I'm no better than Sakura at this point in time. _Sasuke walks over to the window and notices that it's dusk. Not exactly the best time to leave, but he had to. He didn't need Naruto waking up on him. With speed and quickness, Sasuke soon left the village unnoticed.

**A few hours later...**

"Naruto..." Naruto just groans. "Naruto." Whoever it was they were getting louder. "Na-""Gaara, you'll never be able to wake him up that way!!" Screams Tsunade as she walks up to Naruto. "WAKE UP YOU FUCK HEAD!" Naruto jumps up.

"What is it Granny Tsunade?" Naruto sleepily rubs his eyes.

"Where's Sasuke?" Two others walk into the room, one Sakura and the other Shikamaru.

"He left again." Naruto looks to the ground. He was ashamed that he had done no better than Sakura. Especially considering that him and Sasuke had been together for at least a year.

"WHAT!" Tsunade was furious. "YOU LET HIM LEAVE! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT BEGGED US NOT TO PUNISH HIM FOR LEAVING THE FIRST TIME! YOU SAID THAT HE WOULDN'T DO IT AGAIN!""I'm sorry Hokage-sama... I promised that before I knew of the secrets of the Uchiha clan. Since then I thought that he might leave again if...""IF WHAT!"

"Hokage-sama please calm down!" Screams Gaara. His all-high and mighty spot in the sand village is the only reason why he would speak out like that.

"You're right. Gaara do you mind requesting for your siblings to help?""I'll send them. I must return this time to my village though.""I understand. Naruto we need to know where Sasuke is going and why he left.""But I swore to Sasuke that I wouldn't tell anyone about it! It's an UCHIHA secret and he trusted me with it!""But Naruto..." Sakura begins but decides not to finish.

"You are all being so troublesome. First things first. Again Sasuke left on his own account. The only reason he would leave is because of what is under that bandage. If what is under that bandage has to do with an Uchiha secret could we really help him? I think not. None of us are Uchihas. We couldn't help him if we tried." Everyone is silent for a moment. Finally the fifth breaks the silence.

"Shikamaru is right. Naruto all we need to know is where Sasuke is going. We must treat him as though he is an enemy from now on for he did leave the village. Also with him being a former ANBU, we're marking him as an S-ranked criminal.""That's fitting for he's going to the Akatsuki this time."

"THE AKATSUKI!" Screams everyone in union.

"Naruto, why would Sasuke-kun go there?"

"I'm not sure of that myself." Naruto notices a note on the ground. He picks it up and reads it... "Tobi knows about the Uchiha's secret. Apparently Tobi knows how to fix Sasuke before..." Naruto pauses just to build up some suspense. "Before he dies." Everyone gasps. Sasuke was going to die?

"What do we do Lady Hokage?"

"We wait to see if we can help him in some way. My orders from before stay in tact. I will be notifying all ninja.""Hai."

"And Naruto...""What is it Grandma?"

"You must not go after Sasuke this time. If he's with the Akatsuki all it will do is put you in danger. Don't be reckless.""Hai, Granny."

"Everyone go back to your regular lives. Gaara we won't be needing any help.""Yes. I'm leaving now."

And so it seems that everyone is going to leave Sasuke alone...

**With Sasuke**__**about three days later. (**_**Sasuke's POV)**_

Finally here. I'm a bit surprised that no one came after me. I don't blame them. Let's see. Tobi doesn't seem to be around so I guess... Wait! There he is!

"Tobi.""Sasuke. You got here just in time I see. I just arrived so they shouldn't have noticed either of us. We must leave."

"Hai. Also one quick question, why do you speak in third person around the rest of the Akatsuki and not with me?""Because that's just my cover. If they really know who I was they'd be after my research. Now let us leave."

He runs off to the North and I follow. I can barely manage to keep up for I have been running for three days straight. I know that we have to get away from Orochimaru's, but I'm just too tired. I'm starting to fall behind... I have to keep up.

**Three hours later...**

I just can't keep up anymore. Shit! I tripped! Tobi seems to have noticed me falling behind and he stops. Damn... I need to prove that I won't be a burden. I speed up a bit to catch up to him, but I just trip again falling on my face this time. I'm just too tired.

"We can rest here for the night Sasuke."

"But I...""Know your limitations first and push yourself when needed to. We're far enough away now that we can rest."I couldn't respond to him. I just suddenly passed out from execution.

I wake up sometime later in the night. I don't think a really slept that much. Someone is carrying me... But who? My eyes slowly flutter open and take in their surroundings. Tobi? Tobi was carrying me? Why? I shift a bit. I wasn't quite ready to wake up. I hear Tobi yell something to someone and the next thing I know I'm dropped on the ground. I roll onto my back and look up at the sky. Someone moves into my view. Their head is half black and the other half white. They look like a plant and I take notice of the black with red clouds cloak they have on. I decide not to make any sudden motions so I don't seem to be here not of my own will. I slowly sit up as the plant walks over to Tobi. I can hear them talk.

"Hey Zetsu-san!"

"Tobi, what have I told you about bringing strangers to the hide out... Especially the more dangerous ones?"

"But Tobi is a good boy! Tobi knows that he isn't here to do harm! He will help us! Trust Tobi!""But Tobi, he killed Itachi.""And Tobi knows he didn't!"

I get to my feet and turn to face them. I don't know if I should speak so I let my eyes do the talking. They stay onyx as I carefully watch their movements.

"Then let him tell me what happened." Zetsu turns to face me. I think he noticed my flinch when he said what he did. I don't want to recall that night's events. I do my best to keep my emotionless face as I speak.

"He committed suicide. Slit his wrists then his own throat. That is after he bathed me in his own blood. I figured it was just another one of his torture secessions with me that he seemed to enjoy so much." I think I went too far with that last comment for both Tobi and Zetsu stare at me.

"I see. I don't believe that Itachi would kill himself for no reason. I will believe that he had an alternative motive. Tobi can continue to take you to the Leader. You may take it out with him."

I nod my head in response. It seemed like the right thing to do.

"Sasuke-san have you had enough rest. It's only midnight. You've only been asleep for three hours.""About how many more hours until the hide out?""About 12 hours straight through."I tap my foot on the ground. "I should be able to make it."

"Tobi thinks we should rest until one in the morning then leave." Tobi motions with his head to my arm. That's right. It's a new moon tonight. Great it looks like I'll have another rough right from this flower and probably many more.

"Sounds good to me. Will you be joining us Zetsu?" I ask rather casually.

"Yes. I'll be watching you.""Fine with me." I find a tree to lean my back on as I watch the sky get darker as midnight approaches.

At first it was just a dull pain, but as the midnight hour continued I found myself holding my arm trying to get the pain to stop. It felt almost as if I had touched it again. That was what was happening. The flower's chakra must be too much to keep in check at midnight on new moons and full moons. I bite my lower lip, trying not to scream. Zetsu took note of all this.

"What's the matter, Sasuke?" He sounded like he cared, but I knew better.

"It's..Nothing" I have to keep control so my body doesn't start to shake. I was already stuttering my sentences and probably my words next so I decide not to talk more. I tilt my head up trying to keep the tears from flowing from my eyes. The pain was too much. I want Naruto... I want someone to hold and care for me. I need Naruto... This realization hit me hard and painful. I needed Naruto... Had I really become that dependent on his companionship? I guess so... I let the tears fall. I figured that it was probably too dark to see them anyway.

Finally it's one and I wipe away my tears as the pain dulls again. Tobi and Zetsu leave with me following close behind them.

_**End of Chapter**_

I'm so evil... Poor Sasuke! LOL I enjoyed writing this chapter! I can guarantee that the story is really going to get interesting. I mean come on? Sasuke and Tobi trying to get the Leader of the Akatsuki to let me stay. But what's this other secret that Sasuke has been keeping from us? Please comment/review!

Naii out!


	3. Pain, Your Insanity

Well with much disappointment in my life right now I've ended up at home for spring break. Though some bit of good news is that I got another warm and fuzzy review on this story! So I just feel so much like writing it! I'm really happy about the review! Thanks Neko-chan!

_1. Italics are dreams or flash backs_

2. _Italics with underlining are thoughts_

3. **Bold means that I am doing a time skip or switch of location.**

4. _**This means that I am starting or ending the chapter**_

5. In this story I have made up a religion or superstition, which ever you want to call it, for the Uchiha Clan. Bits and pieces of it will be typed throughout the story and will be centered like so.

6. _**Bold with Italics is just for switching POV'S. I'll mostly stick with regular POV, but with Sasuke it just might be easier to type as him you know? If I suck at it then...I'll work on it**_

_**Chapter 3**_

(_**Naruto's POV) **_**The same night as Sasuke left.**

This house is too empty, this bed too big, and my heart too lonely. It feels like I've lost half of my heart, mind, and soul. Half of my entire self. Sasuke... I need to find him. I need to fill this house, shorten this bed, and rid my heart of this loneliness once again. I need Sasuke. I know he went to the Akatsuki, but I have no clue where they are. I also said that I wouldn't do anything. Why is my body shaking? These tears uncontrollably falling? I don't ever remember feeling like I was going to cry. I should try to stop crying... I can't... I need someone to hold me and comfort me. Who can I run to? Without knowing it I find myself running through the streets of Konoha searching for someone I know to be awake.

I knock on Tsunade's door, no answer. Shikamaru, no answer. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, all no answer. I run a bit more before falling on my hands and knees crying. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn my head.

"Gaara..."

I find myself jumping into his arms and continuing to allow the tears to fall. I bury my head into his chest and cry as he picks me up and takes me to his place. I hear the door open and Temari and Kankaro sighing.

"I'll get some more blankets." Says Temari in a low and calm voice.

Gaara sits down on the couch and starts to rock me slowly. The constant motion helped to calm me down. It lets me know that I'm not alone. That some human is still in contact of me. It's not everything that I need but it will help. I finally stop crying and unbury my head from Gaara's chest.

"Thanks Gaara." I wipe the rest of the tears from my face. "You don't mind if I sleep here tonight do you?""I don't mind at all. You will have to ask my siblings as well.""It's no problem at all, Naruto.""Whatever. Just don't eat the chocolate ice cream in the fridge. It's mine."

I nod my head. I get off of Gaara and sit at the other end of the couch. Temari tosses a pillow and blanket on me. I put the pillow on the arm of the couch and cover up with the blanket. I soon find myself in a dark room and the sand siblings each go to bed. The room feels so empty and I just can't stand it. I need the room to feel full and complete. I pick up my pillow and go to Gaara's door and knock on it.

"Come in, Naruto.""Hey Gaara. Do you mind if I sleep on your floor?""Are you sure that you can sleep just on the floor?""No... I'm used to sleeping with Sasuke in the same bed."

"Come here then." Gaara pats the space on the other side of the bed. "We won't cuddle but at least you should be able to sleep for tonight. My siblings and me are going home tomorrow."

"If I can get through tonight I think I'll be okay."

I hadn't noticed that tears had begun to flow down my cheeks again. I crawl into Gaara's bed and am soon fast asleep.

**1:00 pm... When Sasuke is to arrive at the Akatsuki base. **_**(Sasuke's POV)**_

Tobi was right. It took us 12 hours straight to get to the Akatsuki hide out. Now comes the hard part I guess.

"What now?" I ask kind of dumbly but I think it best to be kind of cautious.

"Tobi will go in first. They should be in a circle from sensing an outer chakra.""Makes sense to me. Where'd Zetsu go?""He went in already."

"Follow me please, Sasuke."

I follow a few steps behind them. I put my emotionless face on and cool my nerves. I'm tired and I know that won't be good if they don't accept me, or if I have to prove myself. Oh well here goes. I walk into this huge room with stone pillars all but two are filled. Tobi bows to the rest of the gang and jumps on one of the empty pillars. I decide that it is best that I don't make any funny movements. I just walk into the center of the stone pillars.

"Zetsu has told us that Tobi brought you to join us. Is this true?"

"Yes.""State you name please."

I make sure that my head is held high as I answer, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"YOUR THE BASTARD THAT KILLED ITACHI!!"

"Kisame please keep your mouth shut!"

"BUT!"

"SPEAK OUT AGAINST ME AGAIN I DARE YOU!" Silence over took the entire group.

"Hai Leader-sama."

"Now. I understand that Itachi is dead and that we don't know all the details. Perhaps you'd like to fill us in on the details, Sasuke."

"Itachi killed himself."

"I don't believe you."

"Neither do I." The same answer came from the rest of the Akatsuki except Tobi, but he was silenced.

"Then don't believe me. All I wish is to join you. I could be his replacement.""You a mere ANBU rank a replacement for Itachi?"

"Kisame has a point. Why should be let you of all people be his replacement hm?"

"I'm agreeing with them." I notice the rest of the Akatsuki nod.

"He doesn't even contain the mangekyo sharingan."

"I have something else..." Sasuke activates the curse mark enough that they can notice it then suppresses it again just as quick.

"A gift from Orochimaru I presume."

"Yes."

"It should be interesting to find the secrets behind it Leader-sama." Sasori remarked. "I bet we could figure out how to remove it."

I wanted to say 'you can?' but keep my mouth shut.

"Yes it would be of some value."

"I was also with Orochimaru for awhile. I can offer some of that information."

"But you may still be too much of a burden. You do have that boyfriend of yours in the Leaf Village. How do I know you won't tell him anything? That you're not a spy for them?"

"I came of my own will. I want to make the gift my brother gave to me useful."

"And that would be hm?"

I don't think that saying it would do anything but I'll try anyway. "The mangekyo sharingan."

All at once they said "We don't believe you." Well not all of them spoke, but their eyes said it for them. Not even Tobi this time believed me. I sigh, as I know I don't have enough chakra to activate the mangekyo and the curse mark chakra usually conflicts with my sharingan anyway. So what can I do? The rose! I don't want to, but I should be able to draw controlled amounts of chakra from it. I mean it can't be that much harder than drawing chakra from the curse mark.

"You see... Itachi gave me one last gift. He knew that he was to die soon anyway so he wanted to pass on something that would help his first love survive." I can feel the chakra from the flower. "He did a ritual that would give me the..." I open my eyes with the mangekyo flaring in them, but still controlled to the point that I'm not activating any genjustu. "Mangekyo Sharingan."

My eyes take in all of their movements so clearly that it bugs me. I see them nod. I deactivate my sharingan, being careful as to not alert them to how much it took out of me.

"Fine, Sasuke Uchiha. You may join us. You are to reside with Tobi. He is the one you will go on missions with. Tobi, Sasuke is your responsibility. He screws up or betrays us you will pay for it too.""Tobi understands! Tobi's...""WE'VE ALL HEARD IT TOO MANY TIMES!" The rest of the Akatsuki yell.

"One last thing... How did Itachi know he was going to die?""That's restricted to the Uchihas. I will respect the rest of my clan and not tell you. Sorry if this disappoints you."

"Not at all. I'm sure we will find out someday. You and Tobi will be sharing a room. Tobi will lead you there so you can get comfortable. We won't be needing you so please feel free to rest up. That goes the same for all. Get some rest!!"

I watch as Tobi jumps down from the pillar and motions for me to follow. We go through some halls, but I doubt I'd ever get lost in here like I did in Orochimaru's. The doors are even noted with names on them. We come to one that reads "Tobi &..." No one else's name was there.

"Hey Tobi?""Yeah?" He answers as he walks into the room.

"Who else has shared this room with you?"

"No one. I've always had it to myself."

"That's kind of sad...""Just because I didn't have a room mate doesn't mean that I was ever lonely."

"That's true."

We walk into the room. Tobi lights some candles and then points to the empty bed. "That on is yours. The dresser beside it is yours too. Otherwise don't touch anything else."

"Got it..."

How typical of a roommate. Setting the rules flat out and, of course, the late one with no say in it. Over all the room was dark and had a depressing feel to it. It didn't feel like home. Oh well. All the same, I climb onto my bed and begin to search through my backpack. I carefully move aside the items and find my headband and lay it on the bed. I grab Itachi's from my pack and take in his smell that was still on it, secretly smiling to myself. Then I find my other headband from when I first left Konoha and place it on the dresser. I put the other two back in the backpack and pull out a book on the moon. Tobi seems to have taken notice of this.

"You interested in the moon?"

"Ever since I was young... It's always been so beautiful." I laugh. "I guess it still is."

"I see your not letting the rose change your mind about things. That's good."

"Yeah..." I look up at the ceiling... I've always liked ceilings too for some reason. "I figured I'd read up on the moon's cycle since the rose acts differently depending on what period in the cycle the moon is in.""It's interesting how you already figured that much out."I look over at Tobi. "I'm not dumb."

"I should have figured... You have that snap back attitude just like Itachi."I blush a little. I'm like Itachi? I guess when I think about it... At least I'm like him before the rose. Though he was probably more calm about things...

"Well I'm going to sleep Sasuke."

"Is there a way to tell time in here?"

Tobi pushes a button and this device comes out. "It should tell you the position of the sun so you can tell the time."

"Thanks Tobi."

I grab my book and open it up to read.

**A couple hours later...**

How interesting. The new moon and full moon both last three days. The second day would then be the worst... Damn that's tonight. Well I should get some sleep. Hopefully I'll just sleep through it... I blow out all the candles, find my way to my bed, and lay down, looking up at the ceiling. My heart aches. It must be because this will be the first night in a long time that I've slept in a bed alone. Alone... That's something I haven't thought of in awhile... I'm Alone now... That's what this feeling in my heart has been... It's the loneliness returning to tare at my heart again in my life. I roll over on my side and close my eyes. Soon enough sleep comes to me...

**Midnight...**

Why did I wake up all of a sudden... Damn the dull pain is already starting... I guess this stupid rose is going to wake me up at midnight six days a month... Bitch... I sit up in the corner trying to go back to sleep, but alas sleep doesn't come. The pain starts to raise and all I can do to dull it is push on the rose with my other hand. My hand... It's wet... I lift it up and look at it. Shit, blood. It's running down my arm too. Gay... I suppose I should go to the bathroom and wash up. Though it could take me awhile to find the bathroom... Screw it... No one would be up at this hour anyway. So I put pressure on my arm and carefully open the door to make sure I didn't wake up Tobi. It's been a half hour amazingly since the pain started... I need to stop the bleeding... Footsteps?

I look behind me and there is Deidara. What the hell is he doing up at this hour?

"I see someone is still up hm?"

"I could say the same to you."

"So... What ya up for?"

"I'm just going to the bathroom..."

"Do you even know where it is hm?"

"No..." I say kind of under my breath.

"I'll show you to it... I have nothing better to do anyway hm."

"Thanks. By the way, why are you up?"

"Sasori hasn't been putting out so I've been depressed. Depression doesn't do good if you want to sleep."

"I see. Maybe I can help?"

"HA! What could a kid like you know about relationships. Especially the more involved ones?""I was with Naruto in a 'more involved' relationship for at least a year. I think I know a thing or two."

"Well, then I guess I'm all ears."

"First off... I need to know how long you've been in the relationship."

"Ten years at least."

"And you've always been uke?"

"Yeah... Wait a minute hm! How the fuck did you know I was uke?"

I laugh a bit. "I was in the ANBU and there's personality files on all the Akatsuki. You just struck me as the type to be on bottom."

"Whatever."

"Well, anyway, it sound like your relationship has gotten dull. You try being on top for once. If you walk into the room all high and mighty it will get his attention. The change of pace will bring new light into the relationship. I sound like a fucking therapist." I laugh again.

"You do sound like a therapist hm. I'll try what you said hm." Deidara points to door. "That one's the bathroom. Thanks for the advice hm."

I watch as Deidara runs off down the hall. I assume he's going to go see if my advice works. I laugh to myself again then walk into the bathroom. We must have been talking for at least a half hour. Though this darn thing hasn't stopped hurting yet... the bitch... Oh well. The bathroom is tiled so blood won't stain it. I walk over to were I see different colored wash rags? Their different colored? WHY? I look closer and there are names stitched into them. I look for one that would have 'Itachi' stitched into it. I see this onyx colored one with scarlet red stitching. The stitching reads 'Itachi' so I take it.

I move my left hand to the blood stoked bandage on my right arm and remove it, tossing it to the floor. I watch with amazement as it turns lime green with no blood stains on it. How it ever changes colors I think I'll never know. It's not really bleeding anymore, but it still hurts like a bitch. If you couldn't tell I'm fucking pissed off with this thing on my arm. Oh well, I can't do shit about it now.

I wet the onyx cloth and slowly wash all the dried on and wet blood from my arm. It's all off now and I reach down and grab the now lime green bandage. I start to wrap up the rose again when I hear the door open. I use my chakra to hold the bandage in place for now and turn around to see who else would be up at this hour. I'm a bit startled to see Kisame in the door way. Shit... More trouble.

"Hello Sasuke. What could you be doing at this hour." He was mocking me.

"I just had something to take care of." I answer in more of a know-it-all tone.

"Really. Anything to do with that thing you keep covered on your arm?" He advances toward me.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I snap back. That probably wasn't the best thing to do for he grabs my neck and slams me into the back wall of the bathroom. I choke as my back hits the tiled wall.

"You little bitch. How dare you keep an attitude like Itachi's in my presence. I'll have to put you in your place."

"You could someone as big and ugly as you do?" I start to struggle but the rose has made my body go weak. I know it just wants to torment me, but I think this is going too far.

"You know the bigger the better?"

Great now he's making sexual...sexual...SHIT! I'm not being raped by this guy! I try to struggle again, but my body is too weak. He grabs my arms and used his chakra to pin my wrists to the wall. He then spreads my legs to the sides and does the same with my ankles. They burn. What the fuck is going on? I shut my eyes as my wrists and ankles begin to burn like hell. I finally activate my sharingan and see the chakra of the Red Rose attacking the chakra shackles that Kisame pinned me to the wall with. The clash between them taring my flesh. I need to stop this.

"Kisame! You have to release me!"

He licks my neck. "Why? This is going to be so much fun."

"I could die!"

I'm starting to panic and that's not good at all. I have to calm down, but the damn pain is too much. In desperation I manage to use my natural chakra to form a full body chidori. Kisame's body goes flying onto the floor and I fall to the ground into the pool of blood. Damn, I have to stop this bleeding. It's hard to get up, but I manage. I find the first aid and grab more of the cloths. I sit down and wrap my wrists, ankles, and that damn rose in bandages. I manage to put enough pressure to stop the bleeding. My adrenaline is starting to wear off and I can feel myself start to pass out when I hear someone walk into the room.

"Leader-sama!" Shit this is not my night at all.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!!" I look at Kisame's body and at all the blood on the floor. I know it was all mine, but Leader wouldn't.

"Well... I'll clean it up..." I don't know what else to say. I'm so tired from blood loss and the damn rose.

"I ASKED..." He paused? I look at his face and I'm sure he's seen the bandages on my wrists and ankles. "What happened?" His voice contains concern but not much.

"I had come into the bathroom to clean up a bit when Kisame came in. He got mad for my attitude being so much like Itachi's and pinned me to the wall with chakra shackles... I don't remember much after that except that both my wrists and ankles we're bleeding immensely and Kisame had been knocked out." I hope that was enough of an explanation.

"I'll believe that."

He was going to believe me? The new member more than the scene? The relief was just so much that I finally passed out.

**Three months since Sasuke was chosen for the second time**

I can barely breath. My heart is barely beating. I hate full moons. The Rose makes it feel like my entire being is being choked to death. Though it only brings me so far and then keeps me there. I can't take this anymore! I grab my kunai knife and bring it to my neck. I had every intention of killing myself when the knife is knocked out of my hand. I find myself pinned up against the wall with that orange mask in front of me.

"Bastard! Let me die! I can't take this anymore!!" I scream. I sound so pathetic.

"What about everything up until now? What would Naruto think if he found out that your dead? I thought you ran away from Konoha to not hurt him. I'm sure if you kill yourself that would be the biggest hurt of all."

"SHUT UP! I WANT TO DIE!!"

"You don't want to die."

"I HAVE NOTHING ANYMORE! THIS DAMN THING TOOK IT ALL AWAY!"

"And what about Deidara. You two seem to get along."

I struggle. I don't want to hear his shit.

"I promise you that it will get better. Wait three more months and I can teach you how to be the perfect stoic. Right now the Rose will provoke your emotions to no end, ruining that stoic face you once maintained. I promise you, it will get better."

I don't want to hear him. I stop struggling knowing that if I pretended to accept it then he'd let me go. I feel him move away slowly from me. I run out of the room forgetting to re-bandage the rose. Hot tears are running down my face and I turn many corners, not paying attention to where I was going. I run into someone. I don't care who I just bury my face in their chest and cry.

I hear some kind of poof sound and the next thing I know I'm curled up in some puppet. I can hear voices.

"Sasori I've told you not to walk around the base with your puppets beside you!"

"Sorry, Leader-sama, I forgot."

"Well don't do it again."

"Hai."

I can feel the puppet move. The motion is calming... I soon find myself slowly falling asleep. Within a few more minutes I'm sound asleep.

_**(Normal POV)**_

"What do you suppose it is, hm?"

"I'm guessing it's that Uchiha secret."

"Makes perfect sense, hm. What do we do if he wakes up?"

"I only protected him for you seem to have become friends with him. I suppose you should talk to him. He was really upset."

"Yeah. We should also find Tobi. After all, they were living in the same room."

"You think him and Tobi had a fight?"

"It's possible, hm."

Sasuke starts to toss on the bed. His eyes slowly flutter open to take in his surroundings. He slowly remembers the past nights events and jolts into a sitting position on the bed. _Shit. This isn't my room... Damn I don't even have that bandage._ Sasuke looks at Deidara and Sasori with wide eyes.

"Morning Sasuke." Deidara says with friendliness in his tune.

"Morning..."

"You don't have to be timid with us. If you can give a good enough explanation of what the Hell that rose is on your arm then your safe with us."

"And don't even us any of that 'It's and Uchiha secret' shit hm."

Sasuke sighs and blames himself for this shit that was happening to him now.

"It's called The Red Rose of Death. The Uchiha clan religion revolved around it. No one outside of the Uchiha clan would believe the story behind it so it became our secret..."

"More."

"Sasori don't be so demanding hm."

"I can be if I want to be."

"And so can I. Now shut up. Please continue Sasuke."

"I don't want to."

"You have to." They both responded this time.

"Well... It was said that:

If a child of under 10 knows about the rose,

that child is doomed to be chosen.

The rose always looks for the younger victims.

Well I was the stupid child that got chosen by the rose anyway. Itachi changed after I kept the rose and well... In a scense the rose killed our clan. Itachi was to be the sacrifice for the second blooming of the rose."

"So he killed himself hoping to save you?"

"He couldn't save me. So he did a ritual to give me the mangekyo in another way."

"I see. So why did you come to the Akatsuki."

"Tobi said he knew how to free me from this damn thing."

"And you don't believe him."

"It's been three months and last night I tried to kill myself."

"And Tobi stopped you. So that's why you ran off?"

"Yeah..."

"What does that thing do? hm?"

"Every full or new moon its chakra rises so it causes either physical damage or makes it feel like my body is being choked to death. Tobi says it can't kill me. He says that it tries to drive you insane so you kill yourself. I guess it almost succeeded." Sasuke looks down to the ground. Everything Tobi had said was right. "Can I trust this secret is safe with you two?"

"Yeah. I'm sure it will help if you can trust more of us in the Akatsuki with this secret hm. I'd love to make your life a bit easier."

"And if Deidara is in then so am I. We come as a pair."

Sasuke smiles a bit. Indeed he was happy to have more allies in the Akatsuki. Though things seem to go well, everything has to go wrong sometime or another.

_**End of Chapter**_

Yeah, I'm not too pleased with the last part with Sasori and Deidara. I think if I had written it before I figured out the ending to this story it would have been better. Yes I didn't even know how this story was going to end until just recently. I think you all will like it. I'm putting the names of the next chapters as teasersP

"Love, The Devils Advocate"

"Anger, Your best and worst friend"(lemon chapter)

"The True Secrets Behind A Legend"

Okayz! Please Review and I hope you enjoyed! Also thank you White Wolf 0604 the reviews

Naii out!!


	4. Love, The Devil's Advocate SP

_**Love, The Devils Advocate**_

_1. Italics are dreams or flash backs_

2. _Italics with underlining are thoughts_

3. **Bold means that I am doing a time skip or switch of location.**

4. _**This means that I am starting or ending the chapter**_

5. In this story I have made up a religion or superstition, which ever you want to call it, for the Uchiha Clan. Bits and pieces of it will be typed throughout the story and will be centered like so.

_**Bold with Italics is just for switching POV'S. I'll mostly stick with regular POV, but with Sasuke it just might be easier to type as him you know? If I suck at it then...I'll work on it**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Normal POV**_ **(two years after the rose chose Sasuke for the second time.....)**

Sasuke stands with a stoic face on the field that he had came out of that barrel all those years ago. That was of course before he spent years with Orochimaru and then later returned to Konoha. His mission today is to capture the very one he loves, something he's not looking forward to. He probably won't be able to even do it at all, though most of his emotions are now locked away for a very good reason.

A few hours later the wind blows across the grassy field and his partner for this mission arrives at his side.

"Hello Dei."

"Hello.....un."

"Where's Tobi?"

"He said that he had something to get........just in case this turns out badly un."

"It's a slight relief to know that at least he's preparing for that scenario."

"You should have figured he would. You seem to be his most favorite person in the world un."

"It's only because of the rose......but he won't tell me why."

"I see, un."

A comfortable silence fell over the two. Neither one broke the silence, but it wasn't because they didn't have anything to say, it's just how their relationship is. Talk only when completely needed.

AN: I'm sorry but I don't think I can finish this story.....I just don't really have motivation too and I started it so long ago that I'm starting to forget what I even thought of writing......I'm sorry but every time I try to finish this story......I lose my inspiration for writing.


End file.
